Total Drama High
by El.Sunshine
Summary: This story is a high school alternate universe where the Total Drama cast of characters. Here they will find drama (duh), disgusting cafeteria food, friendships, enemies and even maybe true love. This fanfiction is mostly centered around Duncan and Courtney, but the other charters will also be there!


"I cannot. believe that you got us in detention," Courtney groaned as she slouched forward in her seat.

Duncan kicked his feet up on his desk as he rolled his eyes. "Listen, princess, you had just as much of a roll in us ending up here so I don't want to hear it. Normally I wouldn't mind spending two hours alone with you but I had plans."

Courtney scoffed, "What were they? To spray paint a train, or to shoplift some hair dye? Or what to get a tattoo?" She rested her head on her hand as she mocked him. She reached a new low being in detention, with Duncan. She lazily directed her gaze over to him.

His desk had markings carved into it. She could see his name etched into the wood, along with other profane words scattered around, like he wanted to mark his territory. She locked eyes with him, he did not look like a happy camper, she may have dared say more unhappy than usual. "No sweetheart. I had a meeting with my parole officer. I could potentially have gotten a job since I was on good behavior, but you took a joke too seriously and now I can't get a job. I admit if I had kept my mouth shut this would have been avoided but jeez the stick permanently up your ass takes away any fun," he huffed as he fidgeted with his eyebrow pricing.

Courtney felt bad. Really bad. She didn't like Duncan, he was a delinquent, he was disrespectful, and he wore sunglasses inside! Even though she detested him, deep inside she could admit that she did have a hand in them being there. However, it wasn't because she wasn't fun! "Duncan, I am sorry. You're right I did overreact a teensy tiny bit... But I am fun! And, I don't have any stick up my butt," she attempted to apologize.

Duncan didn't like Courtney. He didn't hate her but she did get on his nerves in more ways than one. She was preppy and stuck up. He knew that she was a rule follower, he didn't know what he expected to accomplish. Of course, Courtney would be upset. He should have thought this through. His parents would be disappointed but whatever it's not the worst that happened. The worse thing they'd do would ground him and even then that wouldn't do anything. He could tell she genuinely was apologetic, "Whatever like I said it was a dumb idea. No biggie, princess."

 **Confession Locker (Duncan's POV)**

"Yeah, Courtney can be a real pain. She's a true monster when she works on group projects. This is why nobody likes her. Okay, maybe a few people but that's about it. I bet her idea of fun is organizing her post-it notes by color or something. At least she isn't as hateable as Harold..."

 _Side note…_

"You're probably wondering what I did to make her so mad. I could have probably gotten the same reaction if I didn't say anything and just looked at her. Either way, I can't win. Little Miss state champ debater three years in a row cannot handle being wrong. Ever. We were supposed to read a scene for English and she was my partner- not by choice. I made the mistake of correcting her, and decided to keep annoying her,"

 **Confession Locker(Courtney's POV)**

"He had the audacity to correct me! All we had to do was reenact Sleeping Beauty, the part where the prince kisses her and wakes her up- I know ew right. I said he could be prince charming when the prince is named Philip and he corrected me, ME... I mean yeah he was right. Just, don't tell him."

 _Skipping through all the non-essential rant…_

"Anyways, this is when it gets embarrassing. We argued and I started screaming and then he did too and now we're here because I overreacted. He did egg me on though. That doesn't excuse my actions, however, I'm not the only one at fault!"

 **Back to Detention**

"But you... were right, and I was wrong. I just got out of hand, I'm sorry," Courtney sat up in shock that Duncan was being so relaxed about the whole thing.

Duncan was perplexed. Courtney, just admitted she was wrong, twice, which is probably the rarest thing ever. Duncan began to wonder if maybe Courtney wasn't just a spoiled brat. "Wait did you just say that I was right? Courtney, you're acting like a whole different person which freaks me out a little," It was like she was a whole other person.

Courteney bit her lip due to the massive amounts of embarrassment she felt, "Yes you were right. I was just so nervous about performing that I lashed out at you. I'm sorry Duncan. I mean I'm constantly stressed out. My parents expect a lot out of me and nothing seems to impress them. Please forgive me," apparently Courtney could be nice, however, it seemed to turn on and off like a light switch.

Duncan suddenly felt like a huge jerk. This whole time he thought that Courtney was an insufferable know it all. She was but now he knew why. They were more similar than he thought. Duncan got in trouble a lot of the time for very stupid things. His parents never seemed to care so he just kept trying to make them. His jaw was practically unhinged, "Uh no sweat really it's cool."

"But I screwed up your chance of getting a job! I know uh I can fix this. Give me your parole officers number,"

"Woh woh, at least ask me on a date first, princess. Besides what do you need the number for? Are you just going to tell him all of the awful, dreadful, rotten no good things I've done?"

"No, you neanderthal! Instead of telling him you went to detention just tell him we messed up on our English assignment, you came to my place to help fix it and that you last track of time. If he asks for proof give him my number and I'll make sure to tell him you're right,"

"You, miss goody two shoes, want to help me, of all people, lie?"

Courtney smiled as she nodded her head, "Just give me his number so I know what it is and I will give you mine. But, this is strictly just to help you, no offense but you are so not my type,"

"Whatever you say, darling," and with that they swapped numbers.


End file.
